Return to Jasper Park
(Pooh and friends walking to the cave) Pooh: Thomas, Budgie, Lightening, I think you should be outside. Lightening: Mater and I will wait. Pippa: And Budgie, Thomas and we will wait for you. Humphrey: Hi, Eve. Lily: Hi, Mom. Kate's Mom: Oh, there you are. Why are you so late? Dinner's gone cold. Humphrey: Uh, Runt had an incident. Runt: Dad, I'm fine. Tigger: And Budgie says he saw a ghost. But don't worry, I know he's joking. Budgie the Little Helicopter: It's not a joke! I really did see a ghost! Tigger: Sorry. Kate: Who are your friends? Bambi: My name is Bambi. And this is my father, the Great Prince. Faline: I'm Faline. And these are our fawns, Geno and Gurri. Thumper: I am Thumper. Flower: My name is Flower. Kenai: My name is Kenai. Koda: My name's Koda. Nita: I'm Nita. Tod: My name is Tod. And this is my wife, Vixey. Copper: I am Copper. (Tony snoring and groans) Tony: (sleeps) Stay away! Stay away! Claudette: Something got your fur in a bunch? Stinky: Little bro, you're, you're as pale as a coyote. Runt: A coyote, (scoffs) really? Stinky: Hey, did you alert the critters that the Omegas are the new kings of the forest? Runt: No, but I will tomorrow. Pippa: Budgie, are you sure what you saw was a ghost? Budgie the Little Helicopter: Of course it was. I'm sure of it. It looked like a wolf. And lightning came out of its eyes. Kate: I think a different field trip is probably a good idea. (Runt gasps) Humphrey: Kate, it's not a bad place to explore. Lily: Yeah. Critters everywhere! Kate's mom: I have an idea! Let's all go! We can do a hunt...(growls)...and afterwards have a picnic. (Tony and Winston are still asleep) (Tony snores) Tony: Stay away... Stay away. Kate's Mom: Wolf attack! Both: (waking up, yelling) War! (Tony and Winston seeing Pooh and friends standing and then standing up) Tony: How was the forest? Sue: (in Riley's voice) It was fine, I guess. I don't know. Lily: Except that place has some strange weather patterns. Tony: Windy, right? Lily: Yeah! Runt: Especially up by Saw Tooth Cave. Tony: Runt, I told you to stay away from that place. Stinky: Uncle Tony, What happened to you when you were there? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Winston: Don't act like you don't want to tell them your story. Tony: I really don't. (the cubs walking to him and staring at him) Well, okay. It was a dark and cold night. Winston: And if it's Tony's story, it'll be even darker and colder. Tony: There we were, young wolves, like yourselves... (flashback) (Young Tony and his friends walking in the forest) Tony: We were practice hunting. On the tail of a major prey! It was huge! (Young Tony jumps at the squirrel) (It runs away) Tony: Antlers as sharp as rocks! (The squirrel climbs the tree) We stalked it across the path. (It jumps and runs into the cave) I had to get it. It was my first act as a future leader. Lyle: Tony, it looks like it went into that cave. Link: That dark and creepy cave. Young Tony: Okay, Lyle and Link, you twins go check it out. (Lyle and Link looking at each other) Both: Why us? Young Tony: Because if anything happens to one, there's is always a spare. Tony: I was so selfless. Young Tony: Think about it. You'll come back with your biggest prey yet! (Lyle and Link climbing to the cave) (He turns to Tony and Tony smiles) (The wind blows) Young Tony: Come on, let's do this thing! (Wind howling) (Lyle and Link running down) Young Tony: Oh, for howling out loud! What is wrong with you two? I'll do it. (Young Tony climbing up) (The wolf ghost appears, growling) (Young Tony walks to the cave but then stops and turns to the ghost) (Thunder rumbling) (Young Tony screams) (He runs down) Young Tony: Run! Run! It's going to get us! (flashback) Tony: It's going to get us! It's going to get us! It's going to get us! (calms down) And I never went into the forest again. Pippa: Gosh! Kate: Okay, I think it's getting late. Humphrey: Uh, yeah, I agree. Uh, pups, thank grandma for dinner. All: Thanks for dinner, Grandma. Kate's mom: Come back for left overs. Humphrey: Oh, and, uh, thank Uncle Tony for the bedtime horror story. All: Thanks for the bedtime horror story! (At night) Kate: (sighs) They're growing up so fast. Hunting, exploring. Quite a paw full. Humphrey: Yeah. It's how a grey wolf gets even greyer. (Both yawning) (Sleeping) (Runt sleeping) (In his dream, the wind blows while he is on the tree) Runt: I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. (The wolf ghost appears and Runt turns and gasps) (Then he turns back to the cave to see the eyes glowing) (He gasps) (He wakes up screaming) Stinky: You okay, little brother? Geno: It sounds like that you had a nightmare, Runt. Runt: I have to go back. I have to! Are you four with me? Budgie the Little Helicopter: I'll come too. Just in case. (The next day) Kate: Have fun at the river! Catch a few fish, would you? Runt: Uh, sure thing, mom. Claudette: I feel guilty. Stinky: Why? Technically we are going to the river. Just taking a detour. Kate: And please... Benjamin: Be here at dinner time. Faline: Be careful out there, children. Gurri: Yes, Mother. Pooh: Budgie, are you sure you, Buttons, Rusty and Koda can watch over the cubs? Budgie: Yes, Pooh. Don't worry. Koda: Don't you worry about us. Budgie: I hope we don't run into that ghost again. Koda: Don't you worry, pal. As long as we stay away from the cave, that ghost isn't coming anywhere near us. (Budgie gulps) (fading in) Runt: Welcome to my kingdom. Stinky: It's, ah, nice, Runt. Uh... A bit dark, and... Claudette: So shadowy. Budgie: And the same place, we saw that ghost wolf. Koda: Thomas says there is no such thing as ghosts. Claudette: Okay, now we've seen it and we should...high tail it over to the river. Buttons: Yeah. Maybe we should get going. Runt: (grabbing his tail with his paw) No, I want to show you Saw Tooth Cave. Are you eight afraid? Stinky: No! Claudette: No! Budgie: No. Geno: No! Gurri: No. Koda: No. Buttons: No. Rusty: No. (Animal cries out) (Both yell) (Budgie screams) (Buttons and Rusty screaming) Runt: Would you two wolves channel your inner alpha? We're creating an image here! (Fran and Freida laughing) Runt: Great. Stinky: Identify yourselves! Fran: (scoffs) Identify yourself! Claudette: Well, we asked you first! And we outrank you guys. Budgie: Yeah. Buttons: So push off, ladies! Freida: Check out bear boy. He has got some serious attitude. Fran: And what is with that fur? Is that a mullet? (Claudette gasps) Buttons: Don't make me eat you. Rusty: Yeah. Claudette: Well, well, if it isn't the mean girls of Shadow Forest! Runt: Okay, now look. Let's all try and be friendly here. I'm Runt, the future king of the forest... Freida: (laughs) Says who? Stinky: Says Winston, the leader of the wolves. And I do believe we can come and go as we wish. Freida: And I do believe you can't! Runt: Hey, hey! We're not here to cause problems. Come on. Koda: You have a point. (turning to the female porcupines) You can't scare me. (They head there) Budgie: Well, here we are. Rusty: Yeah. Runt: Let's do this thing. (Wind blowing) Okay, maybe we should come back another day. Claudette: (gasps) What is that? Stinky: It looks like a wolf. Budgie: I know it's a wolf but mostly it's the ghost! (It floats just in front of them) Koda: (in Littleoot's voice) Quick, this way! (The cubs running while Budgie flies) (The ghost is after them) (The porcupines watching) (They stop for a moment) Budgie: Now what? Stinky: Which way is out? Claudette: I think we came that way, didn't we? Buttons: We did. Runt: No, no, it was that way! (Claudette turns and gasps) (The ghost is still after them) Claudette: Run, run! This way, bros! (The cubs and fawns jumping into the bush) (Budgie hides behind a tree) Rusty: Is it gone? Stinky: Okay, be very quiet. (Stinky and Claudette coming out of hiding) Where are we? Claudette: I'll scope out the opposite direction. Stinky: You guys stay with Runt. Buttons: You've got it. Stinky: Runt, you stay in there with them! Runt: What am I? The sitting paddy? (Claudette and Stinky coming out of the bush) Runt: (coming out) Stinky, Claudette, anything? (Wind howling) Claudette: I think I found the exit. Buttons: Oh. Where is Stinky? Rusty: (terrifying) He's gone! Geno: Who saw him last? Koda: How long has he been missing? Runt: I don't know. (Stinky screams) Claudette: Stinky! Runt: Bro, where are you? (Claudette, Runt and friends running to find Stinky) Runt: His paw marks stop here. (jumping with Claudette and friends) Stinky! Claudette: Stinky! Where are you?! Buttons, Rusty, Geno, Gurri, Koda, and Budgie: Stinky! Stinky! Stinky! (Runt climbs up the tree while grunting and finding Stinky) Budgie: Anything? (flies up to join him) Runt: No, nothing! I...I don't see him anywhere. STINKY! Budgie: Runt, look! (The ghost appears in front of the cave with the glowing eyes) Runt: It's protecting her! (The ghost disappears) (The female wolf comes out and bids him to turn to Stinky) Runt: What are you saying to me? Budgie: I think she's saying... (The female wolf points at the river below) Budgie: Look down. (Stinky tries to climb up the edge) Runt: Claudette, I see him! I see him! (Budgie and Runt come down) (Claudette and the others join them) Koda: Stinky, grab my paw and I'll pull you up! Stinky: I can't! I'm slipping! Budie: (lowing the rope) Here, Stinky! Grab the rope. (Stinky grabs his cable in his jaws) Stinky: I've got it! Budgie: Hang on! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts